This invention relates to magnetic masters; and more particularly to the formation of a magnetic master in imagewise configuration.
There has recently been introduced a magnetic imaging system which employs a latent magnetic image on a magnetizable recording member which can then be utilized for purposes such as electronic transmission or in a duplicating process by repetitive toning of the latent magnetic image with magnetic toner. Such magnetic imaging schemes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,511 to Rait et al; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,114; in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,135 wherein a premagnetized surface is thermoremanently erased and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,415 and 3,368,209 wherein latent magnetic images are thermoremanently formed and developed. In a duplicating process wherein it is desired to form the same magnetic toner image through repetitive processes, it is highly desirable to provide a simple efficient method of forming a magnetic master. Presently, magnetic masters are formed by the processes which typically require more than one or two operations on the magnetizable recording member. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,511, an optical image is xerographically reproduced with electroscopic toner comprising a magnetic material. After formation of the electroscopic toner image, the toner image is magnetized and this imagewise pattern of magnetization is transferred to a magnetizable recording member. This member, in turn, is developed with magnetic toner for the production of a copy of the image.
In new and growing areas of technology, it is often desirable to provide components prepared by relatively simple procedures.